


Lights Out, Run Little Wildfire

by Nebula_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, F/M, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo is probably 4000, Modern, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is submissive, Shapeshifting, Small Towns, You are 16, monsters? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula_Kitten/pseuds/Nebula_Kitten
Summary: The stories of monsters in the darkness are always ignored or shunned as childish- too fake to be believed. It's always seen as funny when little children are scared of the dark and think of creative ways to run to their safety. You're just a teenage girl who hasn't broken the habit of hiding, but one day you don't run.





	Lights Out, Run Little Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> A little edit - I would like some feedback, just incase it's something I can change in the future when I write more

It was dangerous. Dad always warned you to not stay out late, too many creeps and crazies in this small town. There was a lot of woods around, really that's all that was around except for the highway that passed through. There was a dinky little gas station and a library here, no store. The closest town with a bigger store was probably an hour drive. Dad worked on houses and made decent money, he always left you a dollar or two on the counter to go buy candy or snacks from the station before he left and was back late. You were left to get myself ready for the tiny school that was somehow had in town.

It was surprisingly nice, the only thing that had a decent income here. It was on the edge of town and all the kids in the area went there. For how nice it looked and all the money it got, the biggest class which happened to be the juniors at the time only had 20 students in all. You would go in the cold morning and then you'd go to the library on the other side of town after school and stay until they closed at 11. Dad was always asleep or working late so you'd have to run home in the dark, it was scary. The only way to describe it is like the feeling you get as a child when you turn off your light and run onto your bed because it was safe from any monsters. Your house was actually outside of town into the wooded area but everyone still considered it as part of the town.

You walked along clutching the straps to your bag as the street lights became less and less along with the town. Your least favorite part was having to run through the trees in the tiny path your dad said to follow. There was a highway that led to a better road but he thought it was too dangerous to walk alongside it. He always said there was no such thing as monsters but you didn't believe him. You held your bag tighter as you started to run all the way to your house, taking the tiniest of breaks. It got harder the older you got and the heavier your bag became but you refused to walk incase the shadows gobbled you up. You ran until you saw the porchlight ominously casting a wave of light over the gravel driveway, then you opened the door and locked it as you entered. You go to your desk and plug in your school Chromebook then waddle back to your bed. Dumping your bookbag and striping of everything you had on at the foot of your bed you sink into your soft blankets that have a lingering scent of sweet perfume.

Your first alarm at 6:15 woke you up and you grumbled and slightly growled as you patted around your pillows for it to turn it off. You winced at the brightness and threw it back down, it tumbling off onto the wooden floor still connected to the charger. You stumbled around and picked out your clothes for the day before snuggling back in bed to stay there until your next alarm. At 6:55 you got up to go to the bathroom, after doing your business and brushing your teeth and hair you drag yourself back to your room and get dressed. After spraying yourself with a liberal amount of perfume that smelled like cotton candy and fluffing up your hair, you grab your Chromebook and bookbag. You dash to the kitchen to toast some cinnamon pop-tarts and collect your 2 dollars dad left. After eating your burning hot breakfast you grab a water bottle and then trudge off through the path to school.

You weren't scared in the morning and quite liked the scenery so it wasn't a big race getting there. You make it to town and to the school parking lot before your friend and her boyfriend arrive in his beat-up truck. Rose is your short, feisty, and always flawless friend- especially when you compare to you. You were average, submissive, and always looked like you woke up in the wrong side of the bed with your uncontrollable hair already in knots and your acne covered teen face. Finn was taller than us but not by much. He had dark skin and short hair, and he always looked like he meant business. You constantly joked with them that Rose was like a princess and Finn was her guard dog. Poe also arrived in his piece of shit car he claimed was too old to get rid of. You didn't like him but Rose insisted that he was a nice friend, in the end, he kind of was but he was always hanging around popular girls and going to parties.

You went in and had your day as usual. Math with Mr. Hux where he basically just spent the hour yelling at any poor soul who even dared to breathe too loud and constantly telling people to do work out things. Rose and you giggle about the usual joke of him being rejected from the fitness position only to get snapped at for laughing. Poor Dopheld was usually the victim and today was no different, you think the yelling was about how he switched two formulas and was getting signs wrong. Then you went to English, then a weird agriculture type class you were lost in. Then you had your study hall and chatted with a nice girl before heading off to FSI, where you got to make cookies and eat them. Your last two hours were history and then fitness. You got a school cookie the size of your hand before walking out, saying your farewells and promises to Rose.

The first place you went to was the gas station, you got some skittles with your remaining money then left. Your next stop was the library which for being on the other side of town it was a short walk. You quickly got there and said your greetings to the nice lady before sitting down with an old book you found in the fictional history section. You opened it up and were fascinated as it depicted all kinds of historical myths and legends. Drawings of dragons and fairies and unicorns and goblins, everything that seemed cool until you saw one in real life. You got to an odd page that was torn out where the demon should of went but you shrugged it off as part of the damage and just brought out your own sketchbook so you could take inspiration from the cool doodles.

Without realizing it you ended up falling asleep and woke up to the lady touching your shoulder saying it was already 11. You quickly apologized and threw all your stuff together before trudging off, disoriented from being tired after waking up. You managed to get to the edge of the woods and yawned as you prepared yourself to run. Sadly you were too tired to continue and almost fell after pushing yourself too hard so you stopped to get your breath. At first, it seemed fine but then you heard noises, like someone walking. Terrified you tried running again but the sound followed you to the side, matching your pace as if teasing. You had to stop again and really regretted that nap as the snapping of twigs and leaves got closer and closer. You shrugged off your bag and tried running once more only to crash into a warm, solid mass.

Falling on your butt you look up to see golden orbs that glowed, scanning you. You whimpered and started to tear up and the figured chuckled and leaned over to grab you with shushing noises. You tired squirming away and yelped when they suddenly pinned you and continued to quiet you. They had a bruising grip and easily scooped you into their rather soft chest before trotting off into some unknown distance. You started to cry as the presumably male creature started to coo to you and started to hold your face into their fluffy mane. He smelled good like morning forest and male and it just made your sobbing worse. He kissed your forehead before he entered what you assumed was a cave, as it got really dark and cool. He kept walking at a fast pace until you came into an opening, where a soft flame leaped into life without any assistance. You were dropped lightly onto a soft bed of sorts, covered in luxurious furs and blankets.

By this point your sobs turned into hiccups as you looked around, curling up in the soft nest. It seemed that whatever this creature was, it liked human things. There was a dark wooden dresser to one side with what looks like books and papers and inks on top. Then a small light wood short table on a rug that had things you could only describe as witch items, potions crystals, jewelry, etc. There was also some cooking equipment around the fire and a cabinet, which is where the thing was at the moment. He searched through it for a while before pulling out what looked to be a bowl and closed the cabinet before bringing the bowl over. He placed it down on your lap before speaking in a deep, admittedly hot voice. "Little wildfire, stop crying m'firu. I've watched you for a while, such a nice little sparkle in these woods. I am Kylo, I am what is known as a demon- something long-forgotten and shunned. I stay here and practice magic and hunt, straying away from humans." As he was speaking with you not really listening, you found that there was dried meat in the bowl and after nibbling at one piece you started to eat some. Your breath shuddered as you inhaled deeply, keeping your cool. "Why did you kidnap me? Aren't demons bad, what is m m'furu? Also, I have a name why call me wildfire."

He looked annoyed by your questions but answered them anyway. Taking away the bowl he placed it on the dresser before slipping under the covers with you. "It's not kidnapping if I'm just taking what's mine- really you should thank me for saving you from humans. Demons aren't the worst per se, no, we were cursed to be immortal and hungry. We produce heat yet are not given a beating heart, we can't even reproduce- a demon is made not born. It is of the old demon speak, nothing I expect you to understand, just a pet name most resembling kitten or puppy, a small cute animal seen as innocent and soft. I also think Wildfire quite suits you, it's because you're always running so fast and you're so bright, it just reminds me of fire. I've watched you for a long time, always cautious of the dark and always cheerful." You stuttered to make a response but were just hushed as you tried covering yourself with more of the furs. You took in his features now that he was so close.

He was pale with big features, big hands, big pointy ears, big nose, and big arms. He had black fur draping over his chest and neck which flowed from the fluffy hair that framed his face, the fur also covered his crotch and waist area, going into a long fluffy black tail that was fox-like. His forearms were inky black going into sharp talons on the ends of his fingers, along with golden specks almost like glitter. The same black and gold mix also covered his feet, calves, chest, and ears, along with a light bit around his eyes. The eyes were still golden but glowed less now, with large round pupils in the middle. When he focused or interested in something they turned into little slits like a cat. He lazily blinked at you and brought his hand to your thigh, where he trailed up with his talons to your waist. "Little wildfire, stop using the blankets to hide, I want to see you. I already have seen you but I want to see up close.

Shivering in fear you pushed the blankets off so they pooled around you, leaving you exposed. You had worn shorts and a t-shirt today but you now regretted it as this creature- Kylo- drank in every little detail about your body and stared at your flesh as if a tasty meal. "Vos, could you remove some of this pesky, fabric little wildfire?" He actually purred it out and tugged on your shirt to make his point. You started to shake your head so he sighed and sat up. You recoiled and tried to escape but it was no use as he easily ripped off your shirt and shorts as if they were paper and then laid back again to admire his handiwork. With a content smirk, he continued to drink in the sight of your exposed flesh as you reached for the combination of furs and blankets again. This time though you found yourself frozen as he lifted a hand slowly as if it were heavy. You could feel your entire body but couldn't move other than your blinking and talking. You let out a whimper and are about to ask what he's doing but he shushes you and leans forward to lazily plant a kiss on your lips. 

He removes your bra first, lightly dragging his talons down on your breast before gripping one. You gasp but quickly shut yourself up as a laugh rumbles in his chest. Looking at you he slowly lets his tongue drop from his mouth, it's long and quickly runs along your nipple- teasing the flesh before Kylo brings his mouth to it and sucks it in. You want to wiggle free but still can't move as he rhythmically suckles on your pink flesh. He has the other one in his hand and is pinching it and rolling it in his fingers as he runs his fangs along the one in his mouth. You struggle but to no avail as he lets it go with a wet pop and slowly drags his wet organ down and down, to the point where he's just lapping at your lower belly, where warmth is gathering. You start to pant as his talons worm their way into your purple panties and drag them off, though they end up tearing instead and he just huffs and tosses them aside. He unfreezes you only to pin you down and start making out with you, stringing his talon into your hair and letting his other hand fall to your hip to hold you in place with the sharp pokes of his claws. It feels rough and his grip is almost too much, crushing your sensitive skin.

You start to melt into it and his tongue slips in through your lips, almost making you gag when it first fills your mouth. You try and fight his tongue but it's no use, he just aggressively attacks your lips and mouth, nicking them a few times with his sharp fangs. After a while, you feel his furs along your waist and thighs as he starts to rub into you, not quite touching your private parts. He slips away from you, panting with glowing eyes that are getting swallowed by black. He chuckles and wipes off his cheeks before nuzzling your neck, grasping your trembling body. "Wildfire, you're so sweet hm? Qin, I bet I know where it'll be even sweeter" He slowly lets go to back off again towards your thighs which you are trying desperately to close despite him being in the way. Using his hands that cover almost your entire thighs, he peels them open and darts his tongue on the outermost parts of your folds. You squirm but are too afraid to fight back as his hot tongue worms it's way into your heat and you let out a squeaky moan and grab fistfuls of furs, one hand finding it's way into his hair. He grunts and almost snorts as he dips his way into your lady bits. You almost cry out as his tongue is fully buried in you, thoroughly enjoying the slick you were making due to the needy arousal you felt.

He then starts to lick upwards on your clit and you almost lose it, you had touched yourself before but it's never felt so intense. Before you can even tell what's going on you're having your first orgasm straight on his face. It leaves you panting and moaning and start to fully relax as he crawls back over you, the dripping face he's licking off dark except for the golden glow. He purrs as he pulls your hips towards his, lining you up with his sheath. He suckles and nibbles on your neck making funny noises and breathing on you as he slowly rocks the tip along your slit, making you shudder miserably as you try to struggle against him. You didn't imagine your first time in a cave with a demon after being kidnapped in a forest. You whimper and push at his waist as he slowly pushes into you. Your tight muscles sting at first but welcome the hot foreign object as it penetrates the unclaimed territory. He almost gets in but ends up having to rock out and push back in to be fully settled in making you yelp as it bumps somewhere deep within. After a while of just lapping at your neck, he starts to move his hips.

You hang on to his back as he starts to pick up speed and strength, slowly breaking you in. He eventually gets to an aggressive pace snarling into your ear as your poor body struggles to keep up. After what felt like forever he pulled out and you almost sighed in relief only for him to flip you over and enter from behind giving him a better angle. He slams into you again as he holds your waist, now hitting a nicer spot that makes you start moaning again as he picks up on his unrelenting pace again. It continues on for quite a while until you orgasm yet again but this time he does too. He stabs his talons into the soft flesh of your hips as he growls and releases himself into you. You think it's done as you feel his cock throbbing until you feel him expanding, you start to stutter out in fear wanting to ask him what it was but a sharp pain followed by a feeling of ecstasy shuts you up. His fangs slice open your neck as he latches on, leaving him to relax his hips as he laps at the wound he's left you. Very quickly you start to whine as his emotions flood you but he hushes you as he pulls you with him onto the bed, pulling furs and blankets over your sweaty bodies. He leaves a lot of kisses after the bite stops bleeding a lot but his knot keeps you both connected as his cum just keeps gushing into you, filling you too full.

He starts to purr very contentedly which quickly makes you drowsy for some reason, something was off or something happened after he bit you. He murmured to you and petted your lower belly "Look little wildfire, I'm filling you so much it's making your tummy bigger, qin." You quickly looked down under the blankets and sure enough, you could see an obvious difference in your lower stomach. For some reason this small detail that should have repulsed you sent tingles along your spine as Kylo started to lick your bank and neck with a weird rough tongue. You were too sleepy to question the change in tongue and quickly dozed off, loud purrs sending vibrations through your chest.

You eventually woke up alone and cleaned up, even your wounds were bandaged and you had cute little fuzzy socks on and matching panties. Sitting up made you wince in pain but you still did, only to see a big black vicious looking wolf. You screamed and tried to scramble away only to hear Kylo's voice come from the said wolf. You calmed down and blinked at it a few times before it turned back to him and you jumped, still scared. He just chuckles and gives you a plate of food. You get weird feelings of happiness that aren't your own as he watches you accept and eat the food. You look at him timidly and he just gives an evil grin, you're trapped. "Little wildfire, I love you. You'll have a lot of questions but I'm sure you'll figure them out over time." He then turns and leaves the cave, leaving you alone and free to run. But you don't, you never will, you're his and he's yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always heavily inspired by MalevolentReverie, check them out if you haven't.
> 
> I tried a one-shot to see if it helped with my no motivation and my lack of complete stories. I also did it on my school computer, smut and all, how risky
> 
> It's crappy and rushed and my brain processes information in a dumb way and it shows in my writing xD  
Kylo is probably older than 4000 but I love the idea of him hiding how powerful and old he truly is from the reader- also usually people know what has happened when they are bonded but he is just an ass and isn't telling her  
I also liked the idea of his having a language so uh m'firu, vos, and qin are made up words


End file.
